Clang
clang-wa LLVM dè C language family (C, C++, Objective C and Objective C++) frontend da . Jigùm-dè vörçion wa 3.1. Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get install clang Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * clang-3.4 * libclang-common-3.4-dev * libclang1-3.4 * libffi-dev * libobjc-4.8-dev * libobjc4 * libstdc++-4.8-dev * libtinfo-dev * llvm-3.4 * llvm-3.4-dev * llvm-3.4-runtime Suggested packages: * libstdc++-4.8-doc * llvm-3.4-doc The following NEW packages will be installed: # clang # clang-3.4 # libclang-common-3.4-dev # libclang1-3.4 # libffi-dev # libobjc-4.8-dev # libobjc4 # libstdc++-4.8-dev # libtinfo-dev # llvm-3.4 # llvm-3.4-dev # llvm-3.4-runtime 0 upgraded, 12 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 25.8 MB of archives. After this operation, 140 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libstdc++-4.8-dev amd64 4.8.2-19ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libobjc4 amd64 4.8.2-19ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libobjc-4.8-dev amd64 4.8.2-19ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libclang1-3.4 amd64 1:3.4-1ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe libclang-common-3.4-dev amd64 1:3.4-1ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe clang-3.4 amd64 1:3.4-1ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/universe clang amd64 1:3.4-0ubuntu1 B #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libtinfo-dev amd64 5.9+20140118-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main llvm-3.4-runtime amd64 1:3.4-1ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main llvm-3.4 amd64 1:3.4-1ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libffi-dev amd64 3.1~rc1+r3.0.13-12 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main llvm-3.4-dev amd64 1:3.4-1ubuntu3 kB Fetched 25.8 MB in 57s (448 kB/s) Selecting previously unselected package libstdc++-4.8-dev:amd64. (Reading database ... 194992 files and directories currently installed.) Preparing to unpack .../libstdc++-4.8-dev_4.8.2-19ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libstdc++-4.8-dev:amd64 (4.8.2-19ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libobjc4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libobjc4_4.8.2-19ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libobjc4:amd64 (4.8.2-19ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libobjc-4.8-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libobjc-4.8-dev_4.8.2-19ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libobjc-4.8-dev:amd64 (4.8.2-19ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libclang1-3.4:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libclang1-3.4_1%3a3.4-1ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libclang1-3.4:amd64 (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libclang-common-3.4-dev. Preparing to unpack .../libclang-common-3.4-dev_1%3a3.4-1ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libclang-common-3.4-dev (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package clang-3.4. Preparing to unpack .../clang-3.4_1%3a3.4-1ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking clang-3.4 (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package clang. Preparing to unpack .../clang_1%3a3.4-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking clang (1:3.4-0ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libtinfo-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libtinfo-dev_5.9+20140118-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libtinfo-dev:amd64 (5.9+20140118-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package llvm-3.4-runtime. Preparing to unpack .../llvm-3.4-runtime_1%3a3.4-1ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking llvm-3.4-runtime (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package llvm-3.4. Preparing to unpack .../llvm-3.4_1%3a3.4-1ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking llvm-3.4 (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package libffi-dev:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libffi-dev_3.1~rc1+r3.0.13-12_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libffi-dev:amd64 (3.1~rc1+r3.0.13-12) ... Selecting previously unselected package llvm-3.4-dev. Preparing to unpack .../llvm-3.4-dev_1%3a3.4-1ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking llvm-3.4-dev (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.5) ... Processing 1 added doc-base file... Processing triggers for install-info (5.2.0.dfsg.1-2) ... Setting up libstdc++-4.8-dev:amd64 (4.8.2-19ubuntu1) ... Setting up libobjc4:amd64 (4.8.2-19ubuntu1) ... Setting up libobjc-4.8-dev:amd64 (4.8.2-19ubuntu1) ... Setting up libclang1-3.4:amd64 (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up libclang-common-3.4-dev (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up clang-3.4 (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up clang (1:3.4-0ubuntu1) ... Setting up libtinfo-dev:amd64 (5.9+20140118-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up llvm-3.4-runtime (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up llvm-3.4 (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Setting up libffi-dev:amd64 (3.1~rc1+r3.0.13-12) ... Setting up llvm-3.4-dev (1:3.4-1ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.3) ... $ Si osou * LLVM Riförènses